The SonArio Crossover of Doom
by Anghel Higure
Summary: Collaboration with a friend. Those with weak stomachs or no sense of humor shouldn't read this.
1. World 1 Act 1

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of the Sonic the Hedgehog(TM) Franchise, 'Sonadowilvamy' would be confirmed canon.

"It's a-me! A-Mari- OOF"

The moustachioed plumber was cut off by a blue teenage hedgehog.

"Who-a the hell are you!1"

"Sonix the name speed's my game!~!11!" He proclaimed, fur puffed out proudly.

The short chubby man stared at this new fiend with the most disgusted face. Ever.

When Sonic realized that this new being was not Mobian, he glanced around the place. "Hey, you guys. Yes, you two. Please describe more of this place so I have some space to jog around in." Beside him, the very last of the fourth walls collapsed, never to be heard of again.

"Look... uh-Sonic, I'm-a late to-a save the princess!"

Silence was the only thing heard across the house. "Princess, eh? You're one lucky guy. I remember I saved a princess once... Heh, good times." His expression was unreadable for a moment, then he smiled.

"...I don't-a have time for this. PRINCESS, I'M-A COMING!" Mario(TM) shouted valiantly as he rushed out the door into a green sewer pipe.

Left behind was the blue hedgehog, simply confused. "How did I get here, anyway?" He asked himself before proceeding to spindash into the pipe after the non-Mobian.

"M-Mario! I a-found this a-weird yellow fox..." The man clad in green called out as he popped out of the pipe.

But instead of following the man named 'Mario', Sonic went home to look for his little buddy, Miles Prower(TM).

Mario(TM) skipped and hopped around the grassy fields of the Mushroom Kingdom(TM), only to realize this wasn't Kansas anymore... "...WHERE-A THE FLYING MUSHROOMS AM I!"

Meanwhile, Sonic didn't find Tails. An adoring pink hedgehog had latched herself to his body, but he didn't pay too much attention as this was a normal occurance. Although it did bother him when he tried to run. He walked at around 80mph, still looking around for his partner.

"Hmm... Mario doesn't-a seem to be here... He must-a be saving the princess..." Luigi(TM) told himself as he marched across the house, strange yellow-hued kitsune in tow. "So what's-a your name, Mr. Fox?"

The little fox looked up at the green-clothed man, eyeing him suspiciously before starting. "My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me 'Tails(TM)'. How about you?"

"Me? My name's-a Luigi, number one! Are you-a hungry, little fox? I can make you LOTSA SPAGHETTI!" He said, attempting to sound friendly.

Tails glanced around, glaring at the people in charge of this plotless adventure, before replying. "Yeah, why not? I've a few hours before Sonic wants me home."

Checker board patterns and neon colours galore, Mario felt queezy. "FFF.." The red hatted man walked around, looking toward the distance for the castle. No luck.

Meanwhile, two very different characters had finished an in-depth conversation about fancharacters. The yellow fox had finished his second helping of spaghetti and had slumped back into his chair, stuffed to the brink of exploding. "Hey, Luigi?" He asked.

"LOTTSA SPAGHETTI!"

"Mind if I go outside for a moment? I need to use my communicator..."

"Okee dokee, shore!"

Tails wasted no time getting out the door. He pulled down the end of his glove, revealing the streamlined new communicator he'd built himself.

With no castle in sight, Mario slumped down, hopeless. "Oh, Princess! How am I-a supposed to-a save you now!"

Sonic and his self-proclaimed girlfriend had stopped for a rest when his communicator made a short bleeping sound, followed by his little brother's voice. "Sonic? Can you hear me?" Amy looked up from her longing gaze at the place where she assumed his PINGAS was hidden. Then, at that moment, the bushes rustled.

"Sonic? What do you think it is?" Amy asked. A graceful white wolf emerged from the bush, looking just as confused as the pink hedgehog. Sonic, his instincts heightened as it was spring, stared at the green insect creature on the wolf's head. "Err, you gonna eat that?" He questioned the wolf.


	2. World 1 Act 2

"Oh! Oh, yes!" Amy squealed, holding the Wiimote high victoriously. A bummed blue hedgehog proceeded to wallow in the regret of his defeat to a single lowly button-masher. "Where did you get this, Sonikku?"

Sonic smiled light-heartedly. "Well, I don't think the author has an explanation for that one." One fourth wall beside him, a young writer procrastinated and thought of better things to write.

Oh wait, we had that one crossover story. Let's continue with that one, shall we?

Uv karse~.

So like, the white-furred wolf came across the blu and pink spini thingz in a generic farest-esque setting. "Yo Ammy, let's leave these two alone! Seems like they were enjoying their alone time, heh heh..." The wolf responded with a sharp bark and continued the fetchquest she was on. The hedgehogs were then left alone.

Alone.

ALONE.

9 months later it would be revealed to the universe that Sonic did in fact have a PINGAS!

NOW BACK TO ADVENTURE.

Tails frowned at his communicator, pondering why there seemed to be a disturbance on the other end. "Darn static..." He mumbled before going back into the house.

Far away a most unlikely couple, a dolphin and a tasmanian tiger, had exchanged their first kiss, resulting in an atomic implosion which wiped out an entire continent of avacod'ohs and papayas. (That was for you, Diana!)

Oh what, seriously? You need to have ALL your fandoms in this fic?

They isn't fandoms. They is smexual fantasy's.

FFF... Whatever.

I don't even know what to write anymore! Random, what? …okay, sure, yeah. AND THEN NEKU (FROM THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU) AND SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAD SWEET SWEET "passion". THERE is that random enough for you? Jeez, I should get paid for this.

No, that's not enough. When I freakin' say random, I mean Sonic Naruto Bleach Mario Ty Ratchet crossover PINGAS!11/1/22!

How is that EVEN considered random! Those are just your "smexual fantasies"! Bah!

Seeing how all that was based in HYRULE. With furries and Twilight fanchars. And original Sonic characters. With a dramatic zone by the name of High School…

Fine, I'll play along.

"You smell so sweet…" he whispered into Shadow's ear as Edward the vampire layed his hedgehog boyfriend on the bed. The red and black figure was torn, worn down by the recent Twitard/Narutard war. "Come closer…" Shadow said, with the last of his breath. Edward leaned in-

Damn, and that was getting good too!1111 I hate you nao so I will do Sonario scene.

Rain poured upon the two shadowy figures, spreading a sense of gloom over the area. Lightning flashed, showing the reader that it was the most unlikely couple of them all.

A hedgehog and a human.

Despite the rain, neither showed any sign of heading for cover. For all they cared, it was the end of the world around them. After what seemed like years of silence, the hedgehog turned to speak.

"Mario, my love? Whatever shall we do? Our two kingdoms joining bloodlines is taboo, yet I cannot look at any other man but you." Sonic sobbed, pulling close to the love of her life. He wrapped a pair of strong, manly arms around her, silently calming the female. The two kissed and made love.

AND THEN CREAM CAME IN AND SHOT THEM ALL. THE END.

Gah, no more! Please, stop! This is just… just MADNESS!

And in another dimension,(created via NextGen plothole) Sonic and Elise had finished some intense supersonic lovemaking. Oh yeah. You wish you could've seen that, huh? OH U. The utter force of SonElise fun time opened a rift in space, sending the two into the original dimension we made up. Also resulting were the deaths of all the Archie filler characters. Sally included, making the rabid SonAmy fans cheer and yiff with one another. I'm sorry, did we offend you? TOO DAMN BAD.

SONADOWILVAMY FOR EVER!111111111~!~~~!~! *shot*

With the two writers dead, the fanfic was left unfinished.

And the world rejoiced.

THE END.


End file.
